1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unfair contents appropriation detection system, a computer program for detecting unfair contents appropriation, and a storage medium capable of storing the above computer program and being read by the above computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent world wide spread of the personal computer and the remarkable and rapid development in network technology, year by year an increasing number of business firms have come to make use of networks, such as the internet, for their propaganda activities. The business firms prepare their Web contents (referred to as merely “contents” hereinafter) for use in advertisement of their logo, products and services, and display the contents through their Web server which is basically made accessible for anyone who wishes to browse it. The contents browser is able to access the Web server with the help of certain suitable browsing software to browse the content thereof. In this case, in general, there is no need for the contents browser to ask the permission of the business firm before accessing and browsing the contents. Accordingly, the contents browser is able to obtain (down load) the contents with ease by making use of the function of such browsing software.
As far as the contents browser merely copies and uses the contents offered by the business firm only for the sake of the contents browser's own, this would not cause any disadvantageous problems for the business firm offering the contents offerer. In this case, the contents firm. Accordingly, there would be a lesser possibility that the business firm would be damaged by such a browser's act of copying and using the contents. What is worse, however, since the contents can be changed with ease by means of a certain kind of image compiling software, sometimes a contents browser tries to intentionally change the content for the worse. He tries to change and/or replace the contents for the worse by using such words, phrases, images and so forth to give a very bad impression to other contents browsers, for instance, by replacing words and phrases used in the original contents with corresponding antonyms, by adding a mustache to the face of a beautiful model, and so forth. There would be a high possibility that an intentional unfair act like this would damage the social confidence of the business firm and might even cause social confusion.
In view of the situation as described above, a need exists for a means for detecting contents intentionally changed with malicious intent, especially means for detecting only unfairly changed and appropriated contents without picking out the contents just copied and used.